


Love to my Cobain

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link don't always get the chance to spend time together. When they do, they show how they really can love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to my Cobain

_I want a love so good  
So good that it'll make me sick to touch  
But I need it_  
  
Link bounced several inches as Rhett shoved him onto the bed. Both of them knew all too well they had to make this affair quick. After nearly two weeks of being unable to share each other's company aside from during work hours, the pair was anxious to get close to one another again. However, the impending truth that Link's wife could be home any minute added a sense of urgency to the act. Rhett promptly crawled on top of Link, easily pinning him against the bed.   
  
_You are the Love to my Cobain  
Blood to my blade  
And you're no good for me, baby, no good._  
  
Quickly clothes were removed and discarded onto the floor as their lips clashed messily; their teeth clicking together when lips would fail to meet. Hands groped and held anything they could and nails scraped along skin, leaving long, red welts in their wake. Link's glasses were the only thing to be gently set aside.   
  
_You are the pin in my grenade  
Can't pull you away  
And you're no good for me, baby, no good_  
  
Hot breath on hotter skin being let out it short huffs warmed the air to an intolerable high. Neither of them noticed, as both were far more preoccupied with the other. Too busy pleasuring the other and being pleasured. Link's legs were propped up on Rhett's hips as Rhett fucked his friend of 30 years mercilessly. Rhett kept his grip tight enough to bruise Link's slight hips. Neither of the men cared. They had missed the closeness of the other and feeling the heat they could generate with a few touches. They both knew all too well this couldn't last forever no matter how much they prayed for it to.   
  
_Give me kisses again._  
  
Spent and exhausted the two laid side by side. Both turned their gaze in unison as they lay panting. Link smiled as Rhett reached up to caress his cheek with his thumb. Link easily leaned into the touch before craning his neck to meet Rhett's mouth in a more careful kiss. They pulled away slowly before kissing again and again, tiny kisses growing in intensity, using the pent up energy from years of denying each other to fuel the fire. Link was the one to pull away fully.  
"You know we can't stay like this."  
"I know." Both of them knew. They hated having to hide but with marriages, five kids and an entire Internet career on the line they knew they had no choice. Both got dressed quickly before Link led Rhett by the hand out to the car. The drive was short as always. Before Rhett climbed out of the car once they had made it to his home, he leaned over to give Link one last chaste kiss.  
"Love you." Link returned with a smile. Of course it was love, it always was and more than likely always will be. It had to be kept under wraps like any true, tragic love. It didn't matter that nobody else knew of their love. All they needed to know was that their love was shared.   
"Love you, too."  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Love to my Cobain" by Jeffree Star.


End file.
